Too Much Alcohol
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Gibbs throws a party to welcome the New Year and he invites the team around. When Tony has to much to drink he goes on a search to find someone to kiss at midnight. What will happen when the alcohol finally kicks in and leaves him throwing up in Gibbs's bathroom? Will he get his kiss at midnight or not?


**AN: I'm back and I'm gonna try and put up one or two new stories every week. I hope I've got the characters right and they aren't too OOC. This is almost the same as one of my old stories but with a different twist.**

It was New Years Eve, there was only minutes left until the new year and the NCIS team were all in Gibbs's house, with the tv volume up loud, beer cans and plastic cups were scattered every where and they all seemed slightly drunk. The one that definitely was drunk, was no other than Tony DiNozzo, who was singing loudly along with the music on tv and dancing slightly, while he had a almost empty beer can in his right hand.

Abby was dancing with McGee and they hadn't drank much, so they were aware of what they were doing, unlike Tony. Ziva was laughing and drinking from a plastic cup as she was sat on Gibbs's sofa with Ducky and Palmer, who were laughing too. Gibbs was standing with a beer can in his hand and he was laughing slightly as Tony danced around like Michael Jackson. Tony couldn't wait until the new year so he could have a midnight kiss with Ziva and he smirked at the thought before he strolled over to her. She looked up at him with a smile on her face as she noticed his presence.

"So I was thinking... at midnight, me and you... c-could kiss," Tony slurred.

He took another drink of his beer, which left the can empty and he set it down on the wooden coffee table near him. Ziva looked at Palmer and then back at the intoxicated man who was probably going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning and she shook her head slightly. Tony had drunk 6 beers already and he wasn't planning on stopping as he eyed the unopened beer can beside McGee.

"I'm sorry Tony, but at midnight, I'm kissing Palmer," Ziva explained.

"S-so who am... I meant t-to kiss?" Tony asked slurring slightly as he looked around the room.

Ziva looked around the room and she knew McGee would be kissing Abby, she would be kissing Palmer and that only left Ducky and Gibbs. Ziva knew Tony had to kiss someone as he had mentioned that one year he even kissed an old man so he could have his new years kiss. Ziva smirked as she knew Tony would probably kiss Gibbs and Gibbs would probably break his arm and have him in a headlock instantly.

"Well Ducky and Gibbs are left, so take your pick," Ziva smiled.

"Well Anthony, you won't be kissing me tonight," Ducky stated as he leaned forward and put his beer down.

Tony nodded as he looked at the three on the sofa then as he turned away he focused his swaying vision on his boss, who was stood there alone. Tony walked over to his boss and stood beside him as he put an arm around the grey haired man, who instantly looked at Tony with a serious face. Tony didn't realise what he was doing as the drink had took over and Tony patted his boss's shoulder, which was a bad thing to do even if Gibbs had been drinking.

"You sure... know how... to t-throw a party boss," Tony grinned.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"Why... n-not boss?" Tony asked.

"I think you've had enough to drink," Gibbs said.

"I-I'm just... g-getting started," Tony slurred.

Gibbs looked at his agent with a deep stare and Tony took the hint to walk away from him with out getting head slapped. Tony moved over towards the couch and as he took each step the room was spinning and Tony felt dizzy as he put his hand on the nearest wall for support. It was only 7 minutes until midnight and Tony had no one to kiss yet but that was now the least of his problems as he felt his stomach churn and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Tony instantly walked out of Gibbs's living room and towards the bathroom, leaning against the walls for support as he got closer to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he pushed the white door open and then he staggered over to the toilet and fell to his knees in front of it. As he looked down at the water in the toilet, he threw up his stomach content. As he sat back moments later he heard the count down from 3 minutes coming from Gibbs's living room and then he passed out on the bathroom floor.

Meanwhile Gibbs was watching the countdown and he wondered what was taking Tony so long, as he had went to the bathroom just 4 minutes ago and hadn't returned. Gibbs was feeling a bad feeling in his gut and he decided he would go check on Tony as he walked out of his living room and towards the bathroom. When Gibbs got there he entered the bathroom slowly and cautiously to see his agent sprawled out on the ground.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

Gibbs quickly fell to his knees next to his agent and shook his shoulders gently while saying his name repeatedly. With no response Gibbs quickly leant down towards Tony's pale face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart stop as he was like a son to him.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a pale colour and his lips were blue. Gibbs opened Tony's mouth and did a finger sweep of his mouth as he smelt vomit. Then he turned Tony on to his side as vomit came out of his mouth and on to the bathroom floor.

Then Gibbs sat back and looked at Tony and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. If it had been anyone else he would have hesitated as the stench of vomit was stronger as he leant down closer to Tony's face.

"Breathe Tony, come on breathe," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his agent's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he turned his head to watch Tony's chest rise and fall as he felt the exhaled air hitting his cheek. Gibbs sat back for a moment then he leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. Tony's chest rose and fell then he was motionless again and Gibbs wondered if he should shout for Ducky and Palmer. He could hear the count down starting as Ziva and Abby were shouting the numbers from 60.

"DiNozzo, you are not allowed to die on my watch or in my house!" Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs then leaned down once more to his agent's pale face as he coninued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and as he prayed that Tony would breathe on his own. At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his motionless lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a voice that sounded very familiar, then he felt pressure on his nose and on his chin.

"Come on Tony. Breathe, that's an order," Gibbs urged.

Then Tony heard a rough but gentle voice, then the warm sensation was on his lips again and he felt air being forced in to him. Tony suddenly coughed in to Gibbs's mouth, which made the older man pull back and Tony's eye's shot open and he looked at Gibbs who was relieved. Tony could hear the count down and he knew mouth-to-mouth didn't count as a kiss, so as the count down passed 5, without hesitating Tony captured Gibbs's lips with his own, as the countdown struck 1.

Gibbs instantly pulled back from his agent as he heard the words happy new year coming from his living room and then he brought a hand up to the back of Tony's head, then he brought it forward quickly in a hard headslap. Tony flinched as the hand came in contact with his head and he then rubbed the back of his head as it had been a hard slap. Gibbs then pulled Tony in to a hug as he wrapped his strong arms around him and he smiled to himself as he sighed.

"Happy New Year Tony," Gibbs smiled.

"Happy New Year Boss and thanks, at least I got to kiss someone at midnight," Tony chuckled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this, if not, I apologise. I haven't written an NCIS fic in a while so I thought I would write one and this story isn't really the same as the others I have written. This story is kind of based on a nightmare I had and based on reality, when I drunk to much at a friends party. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
